


Une Histoire

by DiscoInSpace



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoInSpace/pseuds/DiscoInSpace
Summary: *暖暖内含光AU*Pete Doherty/Carl Barât，斜线有意义Pete觉得他忘了一些重要的事，或者说，重要的人。
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 3





	Une Histoire

*

Pete认为自己从未认真数过马盖特海滩边上到底有几盏坏掉的路灯。

他确实数过一些，手里捧着诗，脑中浸着酒，指甲间填满泥与墨，笔爬过纸面，潦草地诞下两个扭曲的数字。他记得那块被青年的乖戾击碎的玻璃曾经在他记忆的镜面上留下的浅淡划痕；尖锐叫嚣的棱角、不甘缺陷的圆弧是他对课堂上的绘图粉笔残余的印象；女孩揉进雨滴里的泪水曾从他的眼角滑过；挣扎着浇开最后一株焰火的灯芯也曾在他的视网膜中燃烧。但他从未擅长记忆过量厚重的现实，正像他擅长记忆太多虚构的浪漫。他把使人躁郁沉闷、令人焦虑压抑的真相从他的记忆里撕下又扯碎，用大海用清风用玫瑰用爱与梦淬过那些碎片，转而又将它们抛洒于清醒时总能面对的大片虚无之中，如此以永活于他绮丽的废墟堡内。一个无畏的诗人，对抗着必然的乏味与庸常。

他善于如此，他一向如此。

这本该是一个像往常一般平凡的夜晚。  
Pete醒来时看到的是与记忆中的昨日相似的清晨：从枝叶中传来的鸟鸣、在树影间如宝石般闪烁的阳光、一层覆在皮肤上的薄汗。只要他把苏醒时面对寂静的房间所产生的孤独与违和感投进酒里，闷头饮下，便不会再有任何烦恼可言。  
但现在他走在海滩上，用被酒精晕开的视线再次数着熄灭的灯，记忆含糊写下所见：夜空、星、剥落的云、波纹、手中被窃出酒吧而置于沙砾上的苏格兰威士忌。  
他看见一种模糊的幻象。  
他被困在一片蒸汽之中，朦朦胧胧。坏掉的路灯，可能是三盏，也或许是四柱，海面上、灯柱间滑过列车的快影，但酗酒者的眼睛永远参不透昏醉的头脑施下的诡术。飞蛾离开了坠落熄灭的光，便去寻找另一片足以焚身的焰火。遥远而剧烈的旋律在他的耳畔忽远忽近地哼鸣，记忆的碎片从沉睡的长河之下渐渐浮起：卷发男人和他的吉他，时而激烈时而柔和的旋律，喋喋不休的争吵……  
不停歇的耳鸣之中，铁轨的尖叫震动记忆的湖。

“你能通过滑铁卢车站抵达伦敦的任何一个地方，你也能在这里找到任何想找的人。”  
Pete在记忆中越发迫近的轰鸣声中捕捉到了最后一条信息。  
而这是“Carl”留给他的最后一个提示。

*

“我们需要您放松身体，但集中注意力——带我们到您需要忘却的记忆那儿。”

*  
Pete有一瞬间——长达约一个世纪的瞬间——没能搞清楚自己听见了什么。  
他的耳朵里灌满了单车清脆的铃、在壁间咆哮的地下铁回声、穿西装的男人与商店主人的争执吵闹、青年人与滑板一同摔在地上的莽撞嘲讽；但风声猎猎，将这些杂音凝成了丑陋扭曲的团块，但酒与毒点燃的颅内高温又精准而可笑地烧熔了其他杂质。  
于是他听清了唯一重要的事：Carl的声音——仿佛逡巡于黑白电视噪声中的嗓音、好似被白布片盖住的嗓音——告诉他：你在乐队里不再拥有自己的位置了。

他没有说话，Carl没有挂断，但他们都知道他们正沉默而愤怒地听着彼此。

Carl像在等他的忏悔，又像在等他的痛骂，又像兼而有之。Pete毫无理由且理由充分地认为这些沉默是Carl的赎罪，为他已经犯下的罪行——一颗心对另一颗心的刺杀——以他所能最糟的方式来赎罪：他等着Pete从无论世界的哪个角落掷来暴雨般的痛斥，他会默默承受，心甘情愿，让来自最亲密的好友的斥责把他的心灵砸得再破碎一些、用最疯狂无措的诅咒使他的面目再丑恶一些。那是另一种极端的自我伤害：在允许一个人潜进你心灵深处的房间后又为他非法占据你的灵魂领地无条件颁发许可证，让他恣意从你这儿夺走一些什么又留下一些什么，而你仍竭尽所能地挽留这个无法无天地闯进你生命至深、偷走一部分的你自己又将他自己融入你的人；等到他为你的徒劳努力感到烦躁，你便最终默许他在这间改变了太多的房间里堆起朽木点起热火，将整座布满你们的痕迹的房屋燃烧殆尽。

Pete听见那部手机里传来细碎的声响，听起来像是两根焦虑的手指攥住一张纸片正无助地摩擦着，又或是凑在电话旁的人泄露了一声掩饰拙劣的啜泣——对后者的想象让Pete开始产生了真正意义上的惊慌，而惊慌招致懦弱的愤怒。于是他开始在大街上对着听筒大哭试图溺死不合时宜的关爱与愧疚，他隔着遥远的距离痛诉Carl的自私嫉妒不宽容，他质问他凭什么为什么，拷问他在他心里他是什么乐队是什么那些誓言又是什么。他看见自己肮脏的手指捏碎了空气，他听见自己的声音歇斯底里又颤抖不止。他将所有Carl曾经对他的不满和彼此间的争吵缝进他的每一句咒骂中——却故意深深藏起那些曾发生在他们身上的那些隐秘的爱意——他只将暴怒的愧疚泼洒在Carl身上。

“你背叛了我们关于Albion和Arcadia的梦，你忘记了它们。”他说，哽咽、混乱、迷惑、苦痛、愤怒。他深吸一口气，止住了话语，没能停下泪水。

“……”  
“我记得一切。而正在遗忘一切的人是你，Pete。”Carl说。

Pete听见他总是比自己略低一些的声线平缓地滑过一整个句子，却在那声“Peter”那儿绊了一跤，把一切都狼狈地跌成了碎片。

他没能搞懂，Carl告知他的事让他迷茫、不知所措而恐惧。他永远不会忘记Carl，即便此时此刻他恨他，但是他也同样爱他：爱与恨，他们一起把它们熔成热铁，折磨般灌入彼此，烧灼骨髓，镌刻灵魂。他恐惧：假使如此深刻的情感都能被他丢掉，那他还会剩下些什么？他还能剩下些什么？

他对那样虚无的概念感到畏惧，所以他伸手，用声音去触碰他此时此刻最为信仰而依赖其存在的人：“Carlos……Carlos……你还在那儿吗？”

电话里没有传出忙音，但也不再传出Carl的声音。

“Carlos……”  
“Biggles？”  
“……Carl？……Carlos！”  
“Carlos！……”

可他再也听不见Carl的声音了，他甚至没为他留下一个离开的信号。  
他消失了，无声无息，毫无征兆，就像他被从Pete的世界中抹去了。  
那块盖住他嗓音的白布最终被证实来自一个服务于恶魔的魔术师，他把Carl从Pete的世界里不彻底地偷走，好让愧疚和痛苦拴住Pete，拽着他焦急地堕入地狱。他闭紧双眼，窥伺已久的潮湿黑暗便熟练地将他吞进绝望的腹中。

*  
“Pete？你回来了吗？”  
Pete重新睁开眼，他眨眼的速度与意外滑落的泪水暗示他似乎刚做了个噩梦。天花板、眩晕、柔软的被单、手表指针从表盘上蹒跚而过的声音、闷热的空气……Carl近在耳畔的声音。  
于是他知道自己只是做了一个关于失去的噩梦……或许。

“Bilo？”  
Pete侧过头。Carlos的皮肤、Carlos的发丝、Carlos的眉毛、Carlos的鼻子、Carlos的嘴唇……和Carlos那双清晨湖水般的蓝眼睛。

很显然他们刚刚从一场药物刺激中幸存下来，正试图从对方的眼中捕捉彼此恍惚迷离的模样。Pete正逐渐变得深谙此道，但Carl如今却只在唯有两人存在的房间里愿意陪他浪费一些粉末、一些时间，浪掷一小勺人生。Pete从没对任何人说过他喜欢Carl被药物高潮丢弃并抛回现实中的样子，当这一切发生在一张白床单上时他的爱意尤甚。那些时刻他像是承受了我的你的他的世界的所有过失的神子，把罪孽酿成的毒药待作美酿含进唇舌，咽入凡躯。那双蓝眼睛像是心甘情愿，又像是正为了他盲目自大的自我牺牲而小心翼翼地恳求着受庇护者的宽恕。但他从不是神，也并非平凡脆弱的人，世界灌给他的毒药不会轻易令他死去，但能癫狂地灼烧他的灵魂，使他在奋力抵抗想象中潜行在楼梯之间、透过电视屏幕里喜剧演员的眼凝视着他的死亡时流露出恐惧。在他们最为混乱不堪、最为动荡不安时，Pete总会——不论如何，在他的脑海深处——清醒地意识到这正是那个最适宜创作的时刻，而他们正是彼此的灵感。Carl，看起来既卑微又高傲的Carl，既强大又柔软的Carl，既自爱又自卑的Carl。Pete那么爱他那些矛盾的特质。

他看见Carl摇摇晃晃撑着床板直起身，汗湿的发丝响应重力的召唤，在他的蓝眼睛前垂落。他半张着嘴唇，抬起了半边身子，尝试着伸手去够挂在床柱上的皮夹克——有些像个渴求攀住救赎之绳的罪人，又像希望拯救某个正往地狱下坠的凡人的圣子——但他的脑子却只想将他往失衡的边缘用力推一把。取外套的想法被药物的余潮洗过，最终戏剧性地变成了“我宣誓愿意在此时此刻、在我的好友面前，把我的额头狠狠地往木头上撞上一回”的冲动；但也许他只不过是真的没法控制自己保持平衡罢了。  
上述一切的后果：当闷响在逼仄的房间中回响时，Carl直直伸出的手仍像不甘坠入死亡的僵尸般伸出床缘——考虑到睡眠是死亡的简短模拟这一哲思，这个比喻或许不算太糟糕。

但Pete被他吓了一跳。他翻过身，手掌慌忙按上Carl的肩膀。他的声音有些不受控制，起伏，飘动，但这副此刻有些尖锐的嗓音仍良好展示着其产出语的“急切”内核：“操，Carlos，你的脑袋还好吗？”

Carl没有回答，他安静地维持着从床柱上滑落时将脸埋进被单的姿势，甚至连那只如同求救般伸出床沿的滑稽的手也没有丝毫移动。

Pete又试着喊了几次他的Carlos，但总是缺少另一把声音的回应。沉默从敞开的窗户闯进了屋子，正大张旗鼓地宣传恐慌与危机论调。Pete觉得这样的场景有些熟悉，或许他曾私自在宏大的记忆画册里塞上过这么一副虽拙劣但终归出自他疯狂的想象力之手、讽刺一般讲述着挚友之死的画作；但意外地，Pete并不担心Carl，他认定他不会死，他笃定Carl绝不会以“死亡”的方式离开他——至少不是现在，他不允许这件事发生，除非死神愿意屈尊同时将他的两位虔诚信徒的灵魂一同砍下。他就像已经拥有了一部关于他们的未来的精准无误又晦涩难懂的预言书，其上的所有文字都用深层意识中排斥逻辑的直觉与神秘主义中孕生的预知力来表达。他隐约地知道Carl不久便会离开他，但他不会通过独自远游彼岸来摆脱他们对彼此日益沉重扭曲的依恋——或者换一个词：“折磨”。

于是Pete松开手，重新仰躺在被单上，平静地对染上雨渍的天花板说：“我不会给你打救护车的，混账。”

接着他听见Carl被窒住的笑声渐渐从纤维海中浮上来，自被单里挣脱，他终于愿意将自己从床单上翻个面，不再只将欣赏他的面庞的权利恩赐给一床白被单。他大笑着撤回了那只伸出去的手，转而把它勾向Pete的脖子，从朦胧的快乐中——他总是这样，只在意识不清的时候有勇气说出真话——慷慨地展示了自己对他的索求：他对Pete的亲近，Pete对他的爱意。Pete顺从地滑进他的臂弯，凑近他的呼吸，真诚地接住他此刻如同诉说了一切又像是什么都不曾表达的视线。Carl的手指抚上他的后脑，逡巡在他总是过于无序的发丝之间，像蛇温柔地滑行在被飓风摧毁得一塌糊涂的草丛里。那时Pete游荡的浪漫便从世界的四面八方携着诗句滑进破旧的房间，将所有的灵思绽成玫瑰、铺作颂歌，献给时刻分享着他诚挚爱意的灵魂。Pete喜欢他抚摸自己的方式，那时他感到自己被爱，也感到自己爱他。于是他们给了彼此一个吻，非常简单，说不上由谁开始，只是拥有不同弧度的两条唇线碰巧互相吻合，两片流浪的呼吸从对方那儿找到了归宿，于是便彼此拥抱，相互交融。Pete突然想起他们第一次接吻，一切在开端时总会有些如同晚间喜剧节目里刻意营造的蹩脚尴尬，但时间一直轻柔哼鸣，直到一切都浪漫得自然无比。

Carl盯住他的眼睛，呼吸触着Pete的下唇：“我想我有些吸过头了。”  
Pete回答他：“我爱你。我总是爱你。”  
“我也……不会给你打救护车。”Carl从他的唇角敛起了一些不经意间流露的笑意，眼神突然在尴尬的躲藏与直白的爱中摇摆不定——Pete捕捉到了Carl在行道拐角处巧妙的临时转向。他有些不满地想，这可有些吝啬了。“我们需要一点酒，来点他妈的宿醉体验。上次负责采购的是我，这次该你了。”  
“不，我不。”Pete将自己摊开在窄小的床上，手臂一挥拍向Carl的腹部，这激起了他一声短促的痛呼。  
“别想再让我一个人承担责任，这次你必须去。”Car用双手抓住Pete那只方才大胆袭来的手臂，将他粗浅的表演学识浪费在拙劣而滑稽地模仿一个举重运动员一事上。十分幼稚，但仍有两个青年人从中偷得了一些快乐。  
最终这场青年人的胡闹以Pete慌忙大笑着被Carl推着后背滚下床告结。他从房间到处乱丢的书堆和纸张里找了一会儿自己的袜子，他用余光发现Carl的视线始终钓在自己的身上，并为此沾沾自喜。

“别忘了给我带酒回来。”

这是将脑袋彻底浸在酒精里的Pete所记得的最后一条来自Carl的消息，而当他想起这条同居者的嘱托时，时针早已爬过了五个刻度。月球从大陆漫游到岛屿，Pete从街角撞出酒吧的大门，提着半瓶威士忌闯进夜晚，踩碎月光。午夜的酒吧就像一条肮脏的大抹布，把整条大街上的狂欢与悲伤一股脑吸进布料里，把浓稠的情绪织在调酒师沾满酒味的衬衣上；等到凌晨，兴尽的空虚便将人们一点点拧出酒吧，把那些如肮脏水滴般迷茫的人们漫不经心地洒在街上——把迷茫的Pete洒在街上——让他们淌进砖石的缝隙里自生自灭。  
醉醺醺的Pete Doherty提着所剩无几的威士忌，命令自己的双腿寻找引到他和Carl的Albion Room的道路。他在冷风里找了很久，久到月亮染上金橘色，一束白刺穿了黑，脑子里酒精一点点消散而理智与宿醉爬回大脑中枢。  
他发现自己迷了路，游荡在一条游离在城市外的街道上。那条街道足够美，点缀着佛罗伦萨的露台与普罗旺斯的鲜花，星光跃动，月光泉从屋檐淌向石砖路面。但就像神话与童谣中的每一处林间仙境，这是一条岔路过多而出路太少的街道，存在即为了让没有翅膀的彼得潘迷失在永无岛。  
Pete以为他能离开，赶在太晚之前回到他的朋友身边；但路牌上写满他读不懂的单词，街上没有可充当向导的行人，他找不到方向，只能成为迷失的路人。时间夺走青年人的耐心与理智，使他变得焦急而烦躁。他无助地蹲坐在门阶上，盯着空洞玻璃瓶里徒劳地试图挣脱束缚的酒液，继而产生一种幻觉：当太阳升起时，他将会永远失去回到Carl身边的机会——而这一切仅仅是因为他非常愚蠢地迷了路。  
上一次他只能一个人跌跌撞撞地寻找通向某个目的地的道路是什么时候？Pete扶着自己的膝盖，摇摇晃晃地思考。不记得，但似乎不是在认识Carl之后。他们照看了彼此太多次：一起在检票口前逃过票，乘上同一趟地下铁，即使错过了正确的车站，最终也能找到正确的地点，气喘吁吁地在办公室里为自己的迟到嬉笑道歉；他们还会搀扶着浸在彼此的酒气里将对方拖回那个小小的地下室，汗淋淋地把自己扔在那张小床上，把嘴里胡乱唱着的没成型的小调塞进同一床被褥里；他为他们计划了一个名叫Arcadia的目的地，宣布两个人将花上一辈子的时间在Albion之船上把控方向，躺在甲板上说一些可爱的蠢话或者不为人知的名言，而海风会唱他们的歌。  
年轻的Pete想，他们陪着彼此又曾经把彼此找回来那么多次，这次Carl会不会来找他呢？

……

“Pete！你在附近吗？”

那是Carl的声音。从砖墙罅隙中挤过来，用尽全力试图逃进Pete的耳朵。

“Carlos！我在这里！操，你能听见我吗？我找不到回去的路，也看不见你！”  
“你听起来在这条巷子的对面。”Carl回答他。  
“我不知道……你的声音听起来似乎比刚才近了些。”  
“好吧，我来找你。别干蠢事。”  
“呃……好。但这条街或许地形挺复杂的——反正我走了好久也没能走出去，像个蠢蛋弥诺陶洛斯——我们为什么不把我们那些歌唱上一会儿确定一下位置？”  
“什么？你是想给这条街的人举办一场没人听的演唱会吗？”Carl笼罩着鼻音的声音中的笑意似乎又溜近了些。  
“如果你想这么说的话。”Pete耸了耸肩。

他们挑了一首歌，隔着那些砖石唱了起来。假如人的想象能逃脱地心引力，漂浮在太空宇宙，他们或许会发现在光年开外曾有束衰老的光里有两个青年正从巷道的两侧唱着同一支歌，红砖瓦顶被简化成一道直线，于是人们知道在某个时刻他们的手掌恰好贴在彼此的手心上。  
Pete就站在那儿，等着他的Carl来找他，表现得像个听话的迷途之子。但不论如何，Pete都始终知道——或许Carl也早就知晓——他永远不会是那个乖巧的孩子，他将罪恶藏在枕头底下，将争吵埋进沙堆里，直到一切被堆积得无法掩藏；又或者他会如同一个擅长逃避的孩子，用猫咪、月亮和一本书将所有所有的纠纷谎编为另一个世界的故事。

突然，他听到了一些声响，在石块落入冗长深渊时，被钝物压破的空气闷哼了一瞬。他低头，突然看见地面终于张开被水泥与石砖封起太久的嘴，黑色的裂缝边上滚落的岩石像褐色的涎水，撕裂的空洞迅速地朝着Pete靠近。

“Pete？你现在能听见我吗？”

他听见Carl在喊他。但非常可笑，Pete既想回复他“是的，现在情况发展得让我有些害怕了，所以现在你他妈的到底找到我了吗”，又想为眼前由于他曾在睡梦中目睹过无数次而显得乏味的画面大笑出声；他因自己即将被黑暗俘虏的身体而颤抖沉默，但恐惧又被对高空坠落的好奇期待与兴奋击倒。尖叫与冷静似乎正在撕裂他的声带，他无法回答Carl。

最后他什么都没说。在落入深渊的前一秒他的脸上布满了汗水，他感到泪在他的眼眶里翻涌，但笑容却最终奇异地卷上他的唇角。他知道自己真的成了那个不乖巧的迷路的孩子，他在一片他心甘情愿的恐惧与混沌的愉悦中离开了那个还在喊着他名字的Carl。他曾经是那个依赖Carlos的孩子，现在是逃开了Carlos的桎梏孩子，也会永远是Carlos始终无法真正找到却也无法简单忘却的孩子。  
他怨恨Carl没能容许他逃过采购，怨恨Carl没能及时找到迷路的他，怨恨自己没能及时回到他们那个小小的脏房间，怨恨自己享受这种极速堕落的快感；但他也同时爱着那个此时此刻声音越发遥远且急切地寻找自己的Carl，恨着最终没能回答Carl的自己。  
在这场漫长的坠落中，当一切为堕落而产生的愉悦被迅速洗去，他突然意识到这无边际的下坠或许是一场陷阱，一场为了让他情愿地献祭生命中的恩赐的诱惑；因为在刺激都尽数缓缓变质为沉闷时，他终于清楚地意识到他再也听不见Carl的声音了，终于清楚地感受到缺少那些必要的肌肤与灵魂的触摸时将他层层裹入茧中的孤独。

*

Pete被丢回床单上。  
在失重感将他抛落时，他想起的是Carl。那个刚被他从餐厅与剧场里像个英雄般夺走的Carl。他认定胸腔中无法平息的惊惧来源于最近过于频发的噩梦。但那是关于什么的噩梦？关于谁的噩梦？Pete不记得、不知道，他的潜意识告诉他：最好不要知道。  
他听见粗重的呼吸声，他自己的，和另一个人的。他勉力抬起铅般重的眼帘，努力用模糊的视线去勾勒浮动的轮廓。于是他渐渐看清Carl赤裸的上半身，听见月光从他清澈的背部游过时的水声，薄薄的汗水黏在Carl的皮肤上，汗珠拉扯着他的黑发。Pete看不见他的正面，但他能看见他颤抖的肩，还能看见他那只紧紧抓住廉价被单的左手。

“妈的……你在干什么？”

Pete从眼前所见中回过神来，突然意识到自己正压在Carl的背上，张开的掌心按在他的肩窝，手指触摸着汗湿的脖颈，空气潮湿黏腻得令人不适。他的Carlos伏在被单上，手臂摇摇欲坠地支撑着上半身，呼吸急促，不满的质问中咬碎对痛楚的忍耐；Carl肩胛骨的弧线圆滑得像座小巧的月球山丘，光的河流沿着绵延的曲度流淌。Pete的视线跨过那对肩膀，瞥见了一只紧握成拳的右手，凸起的骨节和透着淡淡红色的皮肤迷人得令人屏息，热流突然糊里糊涂地汇向Pete的下腹，但他却开始不合时宜地担心Carl会用那只拳头揍向他，于是他在慌乱中不安地挪动了一下这副在此刻笨重得像只巨象的身体，在成功地引出了Carl的第一声痛呼的同时，他终于意识到了自己的阴茎正埋在对方体内。而他不温不火的动作显然激怒了Carl——毕竟他一直算不上是一个好脾气的人，他突然把脸转向Pete，蓝眼睛里渗着一层薄薄的眼泪；他的鼻尖通红，像是埋在枕头里被纤维粗暴地摩擦虐待过。

“你在搞什么？刚才动得这么起劲，现在又……”

因为我从始至终都没搞清楚发生了什么，我不知道为什么我们躺在一张床上，我不知道为什么我会认为你很性感，我不知道为什么我们在做爱。Pete想，但他什么都没有说出来，他只是盯着Carl的眼睛，他等待着Carl的下一句责罚，活像等待天主指示的信徒一般等着Carl。他惊魂未定，被噩梦的利刃切割成两半，一半的他为自己能够如此如此得寸进尺而感到喜悦，另一半则如孤独的先知无法阻止灾难降临般感到绝望愧疚，即便他不真正地知道噩耗会如何降临、何时来到。

但Carl突然止住了话语。他伸出手，覆在Pete的脸颊上，他问：“为什么？”

因为真的不清楚到底发生了什么。Pete在被忽然浮现的恐惧与愧疚攫住的心里缓慢地回答着Carl。他看着那双蓝眼睛中的倒影，他看见自己正在落泪，疑惑、迷茫、不知所措。

视线模糊的Pete猜他的泪水大概终于滴在了Carl的皮肤上，因为Carl终于如同惊醒一般拾起自己布满汗珠的身体，抬起手臂绕过Pete的脖子，把那颗呆滞的头颅压向自己。  
那三秒钟被迟疑惊惶的心刻意地拉长，Pete看见Carl的丰满的嘴唇上有被牙齿刺破的痕迹，大约之前他确实把Carl折磨得不轻；但直到他们接吻的前一秒，Carl的眼睛仍然在试图躲闪，好像Pete是一团化学焰火，Carl被他吸引又恐惧被由不明成分组成的他灼伤。Pete知道Carl生来就无法以理智思考应当如何处理自己那些出于爱意的流露，包括饱含暗示的歌词、迟迟不肯移开的视线、天真的承诺、诚恳的表白，乃至无端的争吵，他们一起生活的时间太长也太短，他还没找到方法面对这一切。Pete有时觉得他像猫一样可爱，有时又觉得他是给心收税的葛朗台，但他始终爱他。

Carl的唇贴上了Pete，触感因为缺水有些粗糙，也并不温柔。他伸出舌头，比起劝诱更像是命令似的撬开了Pete的齿列。他焦躁地纠缠着Pete，吮吸又啃咬他的唇瓣，直到他的牙齿终于刺破了Pete的唇，直到他口腔内的每一丝空气都不再用于除接吻以外的用途——他迫切地想要将这个长不大的诗人拉进性爱的桃源乡，好让他忘记流泪的方式。  
性爱当然不是个好的解决办法，但仍然是个解决办法。  
沉闷的呻吟与淫靡的水声在室内蒸发，Pete渐渐开始回应Carl。虽然他仍是如此笨拙又小心翼翼，但这已经足够。Pete听从Carl的指示重新躺在床上，他的爱人扶着他的阴茎骑在他的身上，炽热的肠道包裹着他的性器。Carl努力地挺动腰身，自虐般地试图取悦Pete。但快感没有止住眼泪，无论是Pete的，还是Carl的。Pete的手掌以一种足以留下痕迹的力度握住Carl分开在他腰侧的双腿，他一遍又一遍地呼唤Carlos，仿佛正试图以这种愚蠢俗套的方式消除那些潜意识里对失去的懊悔与惶恐。  
在高潮之际，Carl俯下身，双唇贴在Pete的耳畔，温热的呼吸像日落时分的云层般柔软又暧昧，他鬈曲的发落在Pete的唇边，他的鼻子埋进那堆破烂的棉絮里，话语与所有的感官都变得朦朦胧胧，但Pete知道自己收到了一个印在脸颊上的吻和一声叹息。

“为什么？”Carl问道。  
“我梦见你会离开。”Pete回答。  
“我不会。”Carl如此承诺他。承诺。

他把自己从Pete的身体里抽出，简单地替彼此处理好一切后倒在了那张拥挤小床的另一侧上。Carl朝着Pete侧身而眠，性爱吞噬了他几乎所有的体力，但他仍在沉眠前挣扎着把手臂塞在了Pete的颈下。但直到Carl的呼吸变得平滑而规律，Pete仍在一刻不停地盯着他：看他终于舒展的眉心，看他微微张开的唇。他的手搭在Carl的另一只手背上，即便是如此潮湿的温暖触感也能令他安心。他分不清这是与Carl做爱所带来的幻觉：交换体液，忽然像每个迂腐的老绅士那样把性当做一段关系的最终通行证，担忧着性被终止的那日，某种关系也将面临代价高昂的通行禁令；抑或是他早已知晓挖掘过深的情感与底线试探就像没有梯子与安全绳的矿藏探险，深入的人只会饿死，或终有一日被自开膛破肚的石层中喷涌而出的岩浆烧熔。他们没有办法逃离，永远无法全身而退。他小心翼翼地把Carl的食指放在自己的掌心里，用指腹摩挲他的甲盖。Pete感觉自己就像守护秘宝的疯癫巨龙，把锋利爪子谨慎地搭在最为珍视的宝藏上，偶尔打开箱盖检视它是否安全；即便不眠不休，怪物也不容许任何人夺走他的挚爱。他试图与睡神搏斗，不愿意让短暂的死亡伺机掠走他的Carl。  
但Pete忘记在所有古老的屠龙故事中，龙从未能守护好自己的珍宝。他所恐惧的总会如他所愿般夺走他的所爱。  
Carl会悄悄消失，而Pete最终沉睡，像一条剧终落幕时的巨龙那样。

*  
Pete醒来时感到些许怅然若失，“似乎遗忘了什么”的想法像被绑架的女人被堵上嘴前的最后一声尖叫，在脑海中声势浩大地掠过一瞬又被毫无痕迹地彻底拖向深渊。Pete没有头绪，只能把失落归咎为苏醒这一死而复生过程的副作用。靠着窗户的单人床显得如此突兀而不完整，就像一张被撕成两半的合影，当你看着那半片残骸时，灵魂深处的提词器总会自动向你的心灵打出“请感到难过”的暗示语。  
Pete慢吞吞地把自己从被窝里拖出来，把疲惫的脸浸在凉水中，把脑袋套进衬衫里，把纽扣歪歪斜斜地拴上，让衣角皱巴巴地吊在牛仔裤外侧。阳光抛进室内，光影明暗被描绘得恰如其分。今天看起来是Pete会选择在手帐上涂鸦几句可爱又没头没脑的话的日子，从光线到温度，一切都让人乐于放松警惕。如果这时有来历不明的人敲门，Pete大约也会乐意与其交谈上一两句。

咚咚。  
就像阿拉丁擦亮了神灯，许下的第一个愿望生了效。  
门被拖沓地打开。

该从何说起？Pete看过那些讲述一见钟情的老套故事的影片。在布满尘点的黑白胶片上，男女主角在某个罗曼蒂克的花园里相遇，爱情傻头傻脑地降临。摩托车、鸽子、飞舞的裙摆、圈在腰间的手，旧式的浪漫；还有书中那些放浪的描写、堕落的生活、烟与酒、蘑菇云与破烂的军装、诗歌与文章。那些他未来得及体验便被浪潮吞噬的生活在他的心中一遍又一遍地模拟上演了无数回，但另一位原定应当与他共演一切的主角却迟迟未能登场。  
但当他打开门，一切幻想似乎都找到了归宿，门找到了钥匙，他知道舞台上的另一位主演终于摸索到了他的身边。Pete想也没想，抓起门口还在怔愣的人的手便冲出去。

他还背着一把吉他，他本该给我弹些什么的。Pete想。但是没时间了，没时间了。他们必须狂奔而去，逃离此地，像两个亡命暴徒，像两颗一同自顾自地跌出星系的陨星。

“你是Pete Doherty吗？”被迫疾驰的人艰难地问他。  
“没错，先生，你呢？”跑在前头的人大声回复。  
“操，慢点……我是Carl，Carl Barât！”用手努力驯服被风拉扯的衣领的人朝他大喊。  
“哦，嘿！Carlos，你好！很高兴遇到你！”  
“你姐姐没告诉过我你会这么疯癫……你打算什么时候停下来？”  
“我不知道！”  
“那你打算到哪儿去？”  
“Arcadia！”  
Pete听见身后传来一声含糊的笑，但那不是种嘲笑懦弱愚蠢的浪漫主义者的尖锐笑声，而是终于摆脱了无聊生活的梦想家会发出的笑声。  
“你打算怎么去？”  
“乘上我们的好船Albion！”

他们一路飞驰，仿佛正在与那些无聊乏味的人群告别，与那些假扮精英的现代人说再见。甩掉他们！甩掉他们！别回头！别回头！心在撕扯着自我而如此呐喊道。他们气喘吁吁，但仍然需要向前奔跑。向前奔跑，直到回到那个他们所爱的英国，回到那个在摩登时代逐渐褪色的英国。  
Pete看见大街的拐角处出现了两名警员，双排扣大衣与尖顶帽看起来就像19世纪的产物，宽阔的裤筒堆叠在厚重的皮鞋上。他们手里举着一柄步枪似乎正试图寻找某个目标。Pete几乎是立刻便嗅出他们是来夺走Carlos的——看吧，有时候他确实像一匹优秀的甜蜜小狗。他攥紧Carl的手腕，带着他拐进巷子。他把Carl抵在墙壁上，把汗涔涔的额头撞在Carl的脑袋上，四目相对。Pete知道这对两位刚刚见面的男士来说或许是过于出格的举动；但与Carl紧贴，在如此亲密的距离内观察他，呼吸他，他却感到自然，他感到那眼几近枯竭的欢乐之泉终于再次涌动，汩汩潺流。Carl一直在笑，他额角上的汗珠衬得他的眼神如此明亮，仿佛他们的一切未来都已经被这双蔚蓝的眼睛洞察。那双眼睛预言：在不久的将来，他们会深爱彼此，度过一段独一无二的日子，生活会变得无比明媚。Pete觉得他们早该如此，或者说早已如此。他们在巷子的深处用力屏住呼吸，努力把对方刻进自己的眼睛里。两个警员在巷口徘徊了一阵，骂骂咧咧地说着口音怪异的英语离开了。

“你是个该死的疯子，是吗。”矮了半个头的Carl抬起眼睛，肯定地说。被汗水浸湿的头发在他们的额前留下了一丝湿漉漉的痒意。他差点跌在铺满垃圾和呕吐物的巷道里，Pete及时地扶了他一把。  
“我的职业是诗人，明明你更像那种会在枕头底下藏刀的恶毒疯子。”Pete嗫嚅。Carl抬起手，把Pete的脑袋朝着自己的方向按了按。他们的鼻子蹭到了对方的，嘴唇之间流动的空气就像被轮流抽过的烟般暧昧。  
“说不定呢？”  
“天哪，请你千万别用刀子指着我，我会把我身上的所有诗集都给你！”Pete配合地举起双手，夸张地回答，“但是现在我们不谈这个，我们必须赶紧逃跑，不然你会陷入危险。”  
Carl松开了Pete。他从口袋里摸出一盒皱巴巴的香烟，点燃，呼吸，一个个彼此交缠的英文单词随着烟雾一起从Carl的口中漫漫飘出：“新发现，你还有被害妄想症，虽然被害对象是我。”  
“不，我没有在开玩笑，我说的都是真话。那两个警察……你还没有发现吗？”  
Carl打量着Pete那张即便满溢担忧与焦虑也仍然显得那么无辜又天真的脸——他在讲述真实的人身危机时也十足像个担心恐龙会复活的孩子——挑了挑眉：“你逃亡过吗？”  
“没有，但正在学。”Pete诚实地回答。  
“我想也是，好学生。”Carl叼着烟，拍了拍沾上了灰尘的牛仔裤腿，向Pete打了个难以理解的手势——或许这个手势存在的目的就是为了让其难以理解，“你想学偷车吗？”

Carl用几根铁丝和Pete高大身躯的遮掩换来了一辆看起来相当复古的老爷车，他们笨拙地把自己摔在皮质座椅上，从大开的车窗里朝精神永远匮乏的庸人们泼洒朗声大笑和廉价尼古丁，像两个富豪在露台上浪掷琼浆玉露。  
“你觉得他们会追上我们吗？”Pete紧张兮兮地问。  
“谁？”Carl握紧了方向盘。  
“我不知道。”  
“那大概不吧。”  
“虽然我不知道该不该问，但你有驾照吗？”  
Carl给了Pete一个看起来颇为自得的眼神，他把长发挂在耳后，于百忙中随意给嘴角勾上一个时长零点五秒的微笑，他骄傲地回答他：“当然没有。”接着踩动油门。即便有着非常旧式的外表，这辆看起来十足优雅的车却有着相当野蛮的动力。引擎轰鸣着驱赶轮胎全速前进，他们甚至被勇猛的惯性压在了皮质靠背上。  
他们像那些标榜叛逆的青少年一样在大街上横冲直撞，为撞翻消火栓、摧毁路灯柱、险些伤人而惊叫连连，他们在种种不同的咒骂声中尝试把车开好，但那些激增的肾上腺素——或许还有荷尔蒙——不允许他们再表现得按部就班。肥胖中年妇女的尖叫或许也很令人震撼，粗犷的咒骂也不禁让他们缩了缩脑袋，但真正让他们吓了一跳的是突然响起的枪声。  
“他妈的，怎么回事？”Carl尝试从后视镜里获得些许信息，最好是象征与己无关的信息，但遗憾的是，那几个骑着马、举着枪、戴着牛仔帽的人始终吊在车后，明目张胆地将枪口瞄准两位刚刚偷了一辆车的好公民。  
“我不知道，但是我觉得我们最好选个机会跳车。”  
“你觉得这是在演《007》还是《碟中谍》？”  
他们扣动了扳机，朝着轮胎。笨重的老爷车崴了脚，半侧车身跌在了地上，被压垮的远光灯看起来像一张画得歪斜的扭曲笑脸。

率先从尖锐的耳鸣混乱中清醒过来的是Pete。  
温热的血液顺着Carl的脸部轮廓淌下，覆盖了半个面部；而破碎的玻璃却只于即将粉碎时，在Pete的手臂上挣扎出几道伤疤。脑袋还不太清楚的Pete被Carl吓得不轻，他慌忙伸出手去，好几次他试图把食指平放在Carl的鼻下寻找呼吸，但总会因为无法制止震颤而使手指歪斜滑落到Carl的唇缝之间。后视镜里，骑着马的狩猎者们正缓下马蹄，警惕地一步步逼近这台遍体鳞伤的钢铁猛兽，好像在他们的人生里——或者说时代里——他们从未见过即便负伤也如此凶猛骇人的机械合成物。  
就在他们拿着狩猎火枪、逼近驾驶座时，车门突然被弹开了，额头叩上钢铁的声音异常地响亮，Pete背着Carl从车厢里跳出来，瞄准了马匹间硕大的缺口飞奔而逃。Pete跑得很快，他竭尽全力地迈开双腿，重复着相同的奔跑动作，直到他的腿抵达再也无法感知疼痛的极点：他一辈子都没有跑得如此快过。他撞开层层行人，只想躲开在暗处窥探着的那些可能会把他好不容易找到的Carl——他才第一次见到他！——夺走的危险，他不愿意再等上十几年，他知道自己不会再碰到第二个Carl，一个不会嘲笑他浪漫天真的构想后疏远他的Carl，愿意陪着他像疯子一样在大街上逃跑以至于险些踢飞鸽子的Carl，教他偷车的Carl，抽烟时像个世界巨星的Carl。

“嘿，Pete，你可以把我放下来了。”  
他们在一段几乎无人的铁道旁停下。Carl将被凝固的血液涂满皮肤的手按在Pete肩上，通过拍打示意着下落时机。Pete任由他从背上滑落，在身体放松的瞬间，他也不再抵抗重力的拉扯，任凭自己跌落在地。  
“你觉得他们是来杀死我的吗？”Carl蹲在Pete的身边，灰尘匍匐在血液上，肮脏，却又因与血肉交融而值得被美誉为颓唐的神圣。  
Pete点了点头。  
“为什么？我还没干过值得被隆重他杀的事。”  
“可能是我的错。”Pete不太确定但十足无辜地回答，“我感觉他们是因为我才来追杀你的，但我真的不知道我们之间还发生过什么。”  
“我才遇见你不到一个下午。”Carl说，“凭什么我要被稀里糊涂地谋杀？虽然这样也不坏。”  
“可能是因为将来你会谋杀我的心。”Pete随机抛出一个答复。

他们沉默的视线越过空旷的铁轨，对面的站台上放着一只垃圾桶，一块白色的纸片僵硬蹩脚地试图以一己之力填满空洞的小型废墟堆填区。  
“我们抵达Arcadia和杀死彼此，你觉得哪个会来得更快？”Pete提问。  
“现在看来是后者快一点。”Carl说，但他似乎全不在意，与冒犯他的死亡之间毫无芥蒂，“你知道吗？我一开始打开你的房门，我以为你失禁了，因为你的房间有一股怪味，小天才。”  
Pete发出一声怪叫，装模作样又带着些许真情实意地把脑袋埋进手掌里：“我就知道今天早上不该因为阳光太好打开窗户，那都是河的味道！”  
Carl为Pete不甚真诚的尴尬喷出一声笑，但又因尚未从创伤与渴中恢复的嘶哑喉咙而呛咳出声。就在他想要通过几口深呼吸来调整紊乱的气息时，Carl突然想起了另一件事。  
“我的吉他丢了。”Carl说。  
Pete终于想起了那把本应背在Carl背上的吉他。他想不起来他们是在哪儿把它弄丢的了，也许在他们冲出房门、降落在大街上的那一刻，它就已经被丢在了Pete的房门前，又或许他们把它遗忘在了那条邋遢的小巷里，也可能它已经和那辆老爷车一起被烧成了一堆毫无意义的废木。  
“你答应过要给我弹吉他的。”Pete说。  
“这能怪我吗？”Carl被Pete像孩子试图推卸责任一般的耍赖语气再次逗笑了，“不该是你赔我？”  
“总之你答应我了。”  
“也许我下次应该教你弹吉他。”  
“真的？”  
“没错。”

广播中传来喜剧节目中人工打造的复古笑声，讽刺的腔调点评着来自上世纪的新闻。Pete将视线投向盖着一层塑料玻璃的车站广告，镶在框内的广告海报上泼满五彩斑斓的糖果，镜面反射不太平滑，但足够让Pete发现从他们身后的楼梯口上探出的黑色身影。他猛然睁大眼睛，几乎松懈的神经再次被绷紧。他望向Carl，但Carl似乎还没发现任何危险，微笑松松垮垮地牵在他的嘴角与眉梢。  
不能回头。Pete想，他盯着眼下的铁轨，却无法集中精神思考下一步该如何行动。可是穿着黑西装执行暗杀任务实在是正式得不必要。  
但下一秒，一股毫无礼貌可言的力道把他拽向低处。Pete还没反应过来，Carl却已经擒住他的手臂，拉着他在轨道间前进。  
“你知道假如你正带着人进行伟大逃亡，你是不能发呆的，对吧？”Carl跑在前面，被血与汗黏结在一起的头发沾满灰石碎屑，在Pete的眼前一同跳动；但假如把那些污垢都洗去，Pete认为他一定会迷恋上让自己的手指游走在Carl发丝之间的触感。  
身后的西装男子当然不会就此轻易放过他们，他甚至已经掏出了手枪，努力瞄准他们；但与此同时，车轮碾压的震动声也正通过铁轨向他们隆重进行死亡宣告。  
当然了，当然了，俗套的剧情，进退维谷的困境，生活真是一场烂戏。Pete辱骂着他所面临的可笑危机，可即便在这样恶俗的情境之中，他也本能地想成为那个英雄。  
只可惜Carl也同样强硬，他威胁Pete最好乖乖地接受他的帮助滚到站台上，让他能把他这只笨重的海豹推上彼岸的站台冰盖。在Carl的托扶下，Pete像一只棕熊一样爬过栏杆，翻进了安全区。  
“快！伸手！”Pete把腰弯向Carl，Carl没有丝毫犹豫便抓住了那只手，借着Pete的力量攀上了栏杆，只要能躲进身后那条向下延伸的梯道里，他们或许就能计划晚饭该吃些什么了。列车到得比想象中要慢，远光灯遥遥地前来侵略那些蛰伏在矮地角落中的阴影，呼啸的轰鸣把笔直延伸的空间快速灌满。Pete看着Carl，远光灯在他的背后布下歪曲诡异的影子，一种电影即将落幕的感觉突袭了他的头脑。

枪声总共有两下，余响被列车无理的破空尖叫掩盖，巨大的钢铁蠕虫爬过了生与死的距离，吞没了生命的回声。下车的人不会知道，在今天的他处，曾经发生过什么或浪漫或疯狂的故事，往后，他们仍将抱着平凡的生活，偶尔读一些与己无关的故事。

栏杆真的很碍事，对一个费劲的道别拥抱来说。Pete在陷入昏迷——或是死亡——之前想道。

*

Pete惊醒时听到的是车站的站台广播，电流在人类的声线中跌跌撞撞，把本应更为连贯的语音肢解破碎。人群正一点一点地从狭窄的门口滴落到街外，把自己重新放逐到大世界的海中，喧闹嘈杂的声音被黑夜逐渐洗练，只剩下不知何处而来的虫鸣。  
他发现自己正站在一个车站里。他认得出，这是滑铁卢车站。悬挂的时钟，月光从玻璃外渗进辽阔的空间里，沿着砖石堆砌的支柱流淌到地板上。  
在这座即将变得空空如也的车站里，在一个矩形的正中心，站着一个人。那是一个留着卷发的男人，穿着黑色的皮夹克，不顾一切地吞吐烟雾。他就像身处飓风中心，在空气的涡流肆虐时被丢弃在风眼之中，被迫一个人冷静地在齿间咀嚼孤独。Pete不认识他，但他却知道自己应当非常熟悉他。  
Pete朝他走过去，他没想到任何足够礼貌的开场白，只有躯体如同一块磁石般不断被吸引、吸引。他是否也认为通过彼此贴近，心的密语便能抵达到另一终端？  
Pete来到他的身后。他像感知到Pete一样回过头来。他的眼睛很憔悴，一整个灭亡的世界坍缩在他疲倦的双眼之中，仿佛在他的宇宙中，星光已经尽数逃亡，久违的快乐被封禁在记忆的木桶中，逐渐腐败退变成了毫无用处的痛苦。  
男人把烟从嘴唇间摘下，卷起一点虚弱的笑意，向他问好：“你来了。”  
Pete点了点头。他只能点头。  
“这应该是最后了。你大概快要把我忘记了吧。”男人说，几粒火焰在攀附在烟丝上徒劳地燃烧。  
Pete不知道如何回答。他好像正被一个巨大的气泡包裹其中，有那么多模糊的感觉试图穿过那层薄膜游回他的身边，但那些被封存在气泡中的水却把一切温柔地模糊地扭曲，把可能的爱与伤害都轻轻地溶解，安抚下所有试图伸向外界的焦躁试探。他想告诉他，不是的，他永远不会忘记他，但他甚至叫不出他的名字。  
“Pete，你为我做了很多。”男人说，从他的口中吐出的他的名字充满了无法被准确定位的既视感。Pete本该为此惊讶，但他的潜意识却告诉他：这个男人已经把这个名字念了无数遍，而Pete也曾听这个男人念过自己的名字无数遍。男人似乎在同一个噩梦中挣扎过无数回，事到如今，他余下的力量仅足够他为打破梦魇作最后一次尝试，“我多么希望我也能陪你度过一切。我愿意为你做很多事。”  
“这不像你会说的话。”Pete脱口而出。  
“但你知道我确实爱你，无论何时。”男人望着他。他们之间隔着一段对于陌生人而言太近、对灵魂密友来说太远的距离。  
“我不知道……我不知道应不应该相信你，你抛弃了我。”无法言喻的恐惧席卷了Pete，尽管他仍然对谈话的内容毫无头绪，他的内心仍然为害怕自己或许猜错了一切、作出了错误决定的可能而震颤。  
“不，Peter。我们曾经创造了那么多，我们一起写过诗、弹过歌，你认为我会忘记吗？我应该忘记吗？”男人说，他看起来如此真诚。  
“可你也同意了手术。”  
“……是的。”男人把烟在手背上摁灭，余热在皮肤上掘下自己的坟墓。他盯着那圈痕迹，企图让无法逃避的刺痛把动摇的决心钉死在原地，“但对我来说，这是一场赌注，Pete。我想了很久，到底要不要跟你赌。我赌失去一切你就能逐渐逃离毒瘾的折磨，你赌我们忘记彼此就是故事的结局——或许对那时的你而言，这确实会是个最好的结局。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“我不知道这个决定到底好不好，就像我也不知道把乐队拆散到底好不好，但我想让你知道，我希望你一直是那个不合时宜地朗诵诗歌的傻瓜，是非要夺走纸上那句诗的署名权的混蛋，而不是被毒瘾折磨得瘦骨嶙峋的病人，我害怕因为我的不阻止而再次失去谁，尤其害怕失去你。”  
当Pete意识到自己正身处一个久违的拥抱之中时，他正在哭，为了已经成为必然的失去，为了即将被丢弃的未来。  
“但……但我不想忘记你。”Pete的声音断断续续，“我以为你会拒绝。”  
“你不会忘记我的。”他把Pete摁进自己的怀里，他的手掌贴在Pete的脖子上，拇指在一小块皮肤上来回摩挲，“你会记起我的名字。”  
男人用双手捧起Pete的脸，让他抬起头来，与他最后一次对视。那张无论何时总是充满稚气的脸此刻浸满泪，后悔、不甘、不舍在眼角凝结又摔落，那双曾经浑浊的棕色眼睛终于重新被泪水洗得清澈见底，就像他们第一次见面时那样。如今，这双眼深深地望着眼前的一切，试图在最后的时刻把男人的身影与面容镌刻在眼底。

“我该走了。”男人呼出一口气，终于第一次露出笑容，“别担心，别被吓住。”  
“你能通过滑铁卢车站抵达伦敦的任何一个地方，你也能在这里找到任何想找的人。”

在故事的最后，男人把将脸颊轻轻贴在Pete潮湿的脸上，把亲吻留在他的耳畔，那是一个沾满苦与痛的贴面礼，一个本该是见面礼的道别礼。  
随后，他转过身去，朝着那辆不知何时抵达、不知将往何方的列车走去。  
“别走……别走……”Pete看着那个身影站进车厢，车门正在缓缓闭合；而他被钉在原地，承受着献给创作者的最沉重的惩罚——眼看故事被迫唐突结束却无力再改写。

“Carl！”

列车奔向记忆的终点。

*

Pete醒来时看到的是与记忆中的昨日相似的清晨。生活处在一个诡异的平衡——或是失衡的边缘——之中，一种畸形的宁静。他感到自己变得残缺，但流畅的记忆说服他接受这份不完整，理性告诉他只要喝上几杯酒，一切就会变得顺理成章。  
此时，距离他想起那条提示不足24小时。

*

他丢下酒杯，飞奔回家。  
距离他前往滑铁卢车站还有6小时。

*

Pete给他的所有朋友打遍了电话。他把记录号码的电话簿从第一页翻到最后一页，把一张张排满墨迹的纸钉在桌上，蓝色横线不断地毁灭着一串串数字。他问听筒对面的每一个人，Carl是谁？  
几乎所有人都默契地回答“我不知道”，他们试图掩盖语气中的惊讶，最终匆匆地挂断电话。拨完最后一个号码，Pete终于明白：他只能靠自己，而他所拥有的线索只有两条，Carl——这个名字——和滑铁卢车站。他必须在千千万万从滑铁卢车站经过的人群中找到他的Carl。  
也许大多数人不会为一个闪念而冲出好不容易被架构成稳固金字塔般的生活，但Pete的生活从来没有任何轨道。他的生活是海洋是草地是太空，那一切没有路的地方。他生活在无边之地，那里探寻不到界限也没有界限能够束缚他：他能做任何他想做的事，如果有一天他想从辽阔海洋中找出那滴独一无二的水珠，那么他就能立刻前去拜访世界上的每一片海域：他决定让自己成为滑铁卢车站的访客。

Pete在清晨戴着他的圆顶礼帽闯进车站，冒着被警告的风险把一张张淋上不同潦草句子的寻人启事拍在墙上。他对“Carl”一无所知，于是他便在一张张还保留着锯齿边缘的残缺纸面上倾诉想象。他向“Carl”提问：你是长发吗？你会弹吉他吗？你是否因为无聊试图逃离人群？你会害怕自己在电视机前无人知晓地死去吗？你会因为赖床的陋习而直到日上三竿都不肯起床吗？……  
他相信他的Carl会从某趟列车上下来，偶然又必然地留意到这些古怪的问题，但他不会一笑置之，不会过而不视，他会一一回答他。他把自己塞进车站的阴影里，男男女女从他的眼前穿梭而过，大部分的人不会为他驻足；列车开过一趟又一趟，但载来的却是新一批陌生的面孔。他不知道什么时候才能找到Carl，但他愿意等，因为从四面八方来的列车会把人们聚在一起，会把他和Carl聚在一起。  
他一直在等，从日出到月升，直到人们晃花了他的眼，倦意催他入眠。

Carl从列车上下来时已经是凌晨时分。  
假如他将要因为凌晨使用交通工具被起诉，他的自我辩护会是一纸空白。车厢外的空气不太温和，皮靴踩在地板上时的回响大得吓人。他拢了拢外套，拉紧吉他背带，匆匆赶往大厅。他模糊记起自己承诺了什么，同时有另一个人向他许下了同样的承诺。Carl站在扶梯上，看着站台地面渐渐远离。他们把一部分的自我销毁，为了换取某些事物。他们试图换取什么？Carl给不出答案。但他知道，他能够在滑铁卢车站会找到一切，包括一个解答。  
扶梯的墙壁上挂着一些即将被穿堂而过的风揭下卷走的纸片，它们似乎是临时被粗心大意的主人从本子上鲁莽地扯下的。何其无辜。Carl为这些皱巴巴的纸张默哀，直到他看见那张纸上的名字与问题。

*  
Pete醒来时吓了一跳，倚靠在石柱上的脑袋险些一歪摔向地面。那个蹲在他面前的男人毫无愧疚地被Pete的慌乱逗笑，而Pete却对他的笑容一见钟情。  
他问：“你还想学吉他吗，Pete？”  
而他回答：“当然，Carlos。”


End file.
